The objective of the Cancer Education Program at the University of South Alabama is to develop and provide an organized multidisciplinary educational program for medical students so as to insure that they are taught the principles and skills needed to understand the prevention, diagnosis, treatment, rehabilitation, and control of cancer. This will be accomplished by providing a Core educational program to all medical students during their second year of school in a curriculum under the aegis of the Departments of Pathology, Microbiology, Pharmacology, and with the assistance of the faculty of the Clinical Departments. Medical students will be selected from each medical school class who show promise of pursuing an academic career and who indicate an interest and desire to obtain a more comprehensive experience in clinical and research areas related to oncology. It is proposed to identify five medical students in each class for this student assistantship program. During the first two years of assistantship they will devote twelve weeks annually to a research experience under a preceptor in a basic or applied science laboratory engaged in cancer related activities. During the first year they will participate in a course describing the principles and uses of basic laboratory procedures and in the second year they will attend a course on applied experimental design and statistical methods, and tumor immunology. Students in this program will be provided clinical rotations on medical oncology, surgical oncology, and radiation oncology during their third year. Fourth year students may choose either additional clinical experience in one of the above areas or basic laboratory preceptorship or a combination of these options as an elective assignment. The program requests support of new initiatives and enhancements to improve the oncology education program for students, housestaff, faculty, and community physicians. These include (1) expansion of seminar programs in basic science areas related to oncology (2) create a multidisciplinary oncology conference for students, housestaff and faculty (3) expand nursing oncology educational programs for nurses and other health professionals in the geographic region (4) establishment of conjoint oncology conferences with physicians in the community (5) increase the time related to oncology in epidemiology and nutrition instruction for students and housestaff and (6) introduce student group content sessions with oncology patients and their families to enhance understanding of the psychosocial aspects of cancer.